That Rainy Night
by LemonyShepard
Summary: One-shot song-fic. Danny's thoughts of Valerie on a rainy night. The song is If I Told You from The Wedding Singer


**Song fic oneshot involving Danny Fenton and his thoughts of Valerie. Yes, I realize that I'm gonna get flammed for this because I'm pro-DannyxValerie, but hey...it's fanfiction! I can write whatever I gosh-darn want!**

**The song (underlined and in italics) is called "If I Told You" from the Broadway musical "The Wedding Singer." It's probably my new favorite song, so I figured..."Hey! I've never done a song fic before!"**

**Now, I didn't write this to be good. I wrote it because I needed to get out of King of the Koopas mode for a bit. Plus, this song really touched me like none other. Thought it deserved a fic of its own. Enjoy.**

* * *

High above Amity Park, he was thinking of her. Again. It was horrible. Why was it that she was so important to him? Was she not one of Danny Phantom's deadliest enemies?

Yes…but she was also one of Danny Fenton's closest friends. Maybe…hopefully…something more.

_Waiting here underneath your window, hoping for some kind of sign. Every move, every tiny gesture, only proves that you're not mine…_

Flying against the wind he thought back to the day they actually met. Sure, they've known each other for a long time, but the day they really met changed everything.

Now, Sam was fantastic and he wouldn't change a thing about her if he could. But…there was something about Valerie that just made him fly.

_I could write you a thousand love songs, search the world for the prefect tune and rhyme, but what good would it do when it seems I'm out of time…?_

They hadn't seen each other in a long time. They were both fighting ghosts when they weren't at school. Funny…two people whose lives are dedicated to fighting ghosts; so similar, yet totally different.

_If I told you all the words I've yet to say, would they matter or would you simply turn and walk away…?_

They had both agreed to put off a relationship until they settled things in their lives. Danny knew what she meant: when she had disposed of his alter ego, then she would get back to him.

So ironic…in a terribly tragic way. He sighed as he flew through an open window of Fenton Labs. The bright blue ring flashed around his body, transforming the ghost boy back to the boy Valerie wanted him to be.

_If I hold you will you tell me I should go? Do I chance it, or would it just be better not to know…?_

He threw the Fenton Thermos angrily against his wall, knocking over a space shuttle model. Cringing as it shattered on the floor, Danny turned around and looked out his window. Valerie was surely out of town by then. Moving to a place where she could train freely as to be ready for the Ghost Boy.

Danny knew that he would hardly ever see her again, unless he was Danny Phantom, roaming the streets, fighting off villains and protecting the innocent and helpless.

He smiled. Valerie wasn't helpless.

His eyes watered, but he didn't cry. It was all part of being a hero. _"Sometimes, to do what's right, we have to be steady and give up the things we want the most. Even our dreams."_ A very wise man once said that and those words seemed to stab Danny like a knife. Though it would hurt, Danny vowed to do the right thing.

It's all he had left.

* * *

Valerie looked out the window of her father's van. He was taking her to live with his sister, who lived out in the boonies. Valerie liked the idea of living out in the middle of nowhere. She needed a place like that to practice her ghost fighting.

She was hardly going to miss Amity Park. Sure, her friends would miss her, but that's what phones are for, right? However, while she was thinking of her friends, one boy in particular popped into her head.

_Who's that girl with the perfect future? Her reflection says it all. Trying hard to pretend she's eager, searching for some way to stall…_

She was also looking at the sky. It was dark, signaling a rainy night. She smiled. Danny loved rainy nights.

As did she.

She closed her eyes, somewhat angry at herself. Here was a boy who loved her for who she was and she was leaving him. Who was she to do that to him?

_So unsure of the road she's chosen. Faced with feelings her heart should not allow. One thing's certain; it seems that she just can't turn back now…_

She looked back at her backpack, containing her ghost-fighting gear. She remembered the day she had said that Danny was worth giving up ghost fighting. She had meant it. But there was little she could do now. She couldn't just change her mind because of a boy. She had a future.

She asked herself again if Danny Fenton was worth giving up ghost fighting.

_If she can, tell her how…_

She nodded. _Yes…yes he was._

* * *

Danny stayed up late that night, thinking about the memories the two had shared. Sure, most of them were Technis's doing, but he couldn't care less now. He didn't then. Valerie really was something.

He thought about giving up Danny Phantom all-together. Maybe it would be better for both of them. Wasn't Phantom the one who was pushing the two apart? If he hadn't acquired ghost powers, would he and Valerie have lived happily ever after?

No…Danny Phantom released the confidence in Danny Fenton. They were one in the same. Giving up one would be giving up the other.

But Valerie…she said she would give up ghost hunting. For him. If she was willing to make such a sacrifice, would it not be selfish of him to not make one, as well?

He laid his head down on his pillow, deep in thought. He looked up and saw pictures of his friends on the wall. He, Sam, and Tucker, making idiots of themselves at some circus. He, Sam, and Tucker at the zoo. He, Sam, and Tucker at the water park.

_He and Valerie at the carnival._

He smiled. They simply looked so…happy. He missed that night. It was just….amazing. The walks they had shared, the conversations they had, the way she rested her head on his shoulder. He would never forget that night.

There was a knock at his door. Nobody else was awake in the household, so Danny crept downstairs, avoiding the squeaky step, and opened the door.

Valerie was standing there, dripping wet, starring into his eyes. He was so shocked by her presence that he hardly knew what to say. She smiled.

"Valerie." He stuttered. "Oh, come in, you must be freezing."

She kissed him. She simply wrapped her arms around him and met his lips with hers. At first, even she was a little nervous to his reaction, worried that he would push away or something.

He did no such thing. He kissed her back, his arms around her waist, his heart beating ever faster. They both knew how each other felt at that moment, but neither of them could see how nervous they really were.

What would this kiss mean for their alter egos? Their futures? What would they do about ghost hunting? What would Sam think? Valerie's father?

They knew that it didn't matter. As long as they were together at that moment, in each other's arms, hopelessly in love, they would be happy. Even if it was just for that one single moment.

They were just fine with that as they stood outside, embracing in that rainy night.

_If I told you what I'm feeling now inside, you'd be certain there's not a single thing that we should hide. If I hold you, there's one problem you should know. If I hold you, I might not ever let you go!_

_

* * *

_**Never wrote a song fic, hate writing oneshots, please don't flame. Thanks.**


End file.
